The Duluth Clinic has worked for the past ten years to develop a multidisciplinary organization to be involved in the care of oncology patients and to function as a clinical cancer research unit for all of northeastern Minnesota, northwestern Wisconsin, the western part of the Upper Peninsula of Michigan, and has developed working relationships with the cancer clinic in Thunder Bay, Ontario. We have been members of the North Central Cancer Treatment Group since 1978 and have functioned as a CCOP organization for the last three years. During that period of time we have been active in entering patients onto clinical group protocols (515 patients entered in the last three years), and have been active in the development of new programs, as having the study chairmanship on numerous protocols and having presented material at several national meetings. All of the disciplines in oncology have been bought together under the direction of the Duluth Clinic. An excellent working relationship has been established with the Mayo Clinic through the media of the North Central Cancer Treatment Group. We have established that we have been able to generate data of unexcelled quality shown by our past performance. Geographically we feel that we are the only source for bringing benefits of clinical cancer research to the large area which we service. We will strive to continue to bring the advantages of clinical research to cancer patients in our area, and at the present time are actively increasing efforts as cancer prevention and the development of oncology rehabilitation with the help of other members of our proposed consortium. We would plan on continuing to function as a primary research base as the North Central Cancer Treatment Group with a secondary research base being the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group and also as an affiliate member of the Cancer Children's Study Group. We hope to be able to continue to accrue approximately 200 patients per year, although with increasing number of cancer control and prevention programs being activated, this number should increase significantly, perhaps to 300 to 400 patients per year. By virtue of our already established programs and our commitment to continually improve this we feel that we can continue to be productive.